Mother Knows Best
by NothingIcanSay
Summary: It's not that Hibari Suzuki's complaining but, sometimes it's just really hard to raise Kyouya. This fic contains a yet another, longer series of drabbles on how Suzuki walked with Hibari through his various stages in life.
1. Chapter 1

**REVISITED: June 5, 2012**

Hi guys! Well, Mother Know Best has been here for a year already with 35 reviews and 13 chapters. I thought it was about time the previous chapters get a second visit from me and get re-written. I'm trying to remain as faithful as I can to the original first 13 chapters, but they are subjected to change, teehee~

This drabble was originally 315 words. I've changed the way the words flow, but the speech and the main point is still the same. Spelling errors have been corrected as well. If there are STILL mistakes, do tell me right away.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi. Amano-Sensei does. The only thing I own is Hibari Suzuki and some concepts.**

Word count: 510

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 1: When a Mother Conceives<em>

She was pregnant. That was a given fact.

The child in her womb is her second child. She knew that as her fingers traced little hearts on her swollen belly. Her fingers were not the only ones on her belly, though. He husband was tracing little shapes as well, while her first born was simply trying to listen in to whatever the baby might be doing. It was a known fact that the newest addition to their family would be a male-the ob-gyne had said so on her last visit. The only reason they were all gathered into their family living room with her lying on the couch was for once sole reason: to name the baby. The woman was only prompted to do so when her husband, Hibari Raizen, had thought it was finally time to give him a name so they wouldn't have to come up with one on the spot when the child was born. They were all silent as they thought; the air quite calm and reassuring.

"Have you thought of a name yet, Suzuki?" The breadwinner of the family questioned, casting a curious glance at his wife. "I was thinking of naming him Yusuke." Her admitted before the mother could reply, having silent hopes that maybe his son would follow his footsteps to become a famous surgeon. Of course, he'd train himself. Raizen was the best in the field right now, after all.

And Suzuki pauses from her little finger drawings to think." Hibari Yusuke…" She stated out loud, saying the suggested name of her child-to-be. "It sounds alright but I wanted something more…meaningful." She admitted with a shake of her head. Her daughter (the first born) did not want to miss out on the fun of naming a baby and was the first to shriek.

"Zuko! Let's name him Zuko!"

And the couple laughs, before Raizen ruffles his daughter's hair. "No, Sakura." He said. "Hibari Zuko would sound strange." It was well known in this small family that Sakura would often watch those foreign cartoons. Her favourite one was the one about the Legend of that Last air bender called Aang. Apparently, her favourite character was Zuko. They were silent afterwards.

"Kyouya."

The steel grey eyes of the husband and the lush brown ones of the daughter trained themselves on the woman, curious on the sudden name she had stated.

"I was thinking of naming him Kyouya." She repeated the name she had thought of out loud for them to hear. It was in no time that Sakura bursts into a smile and nods vigorously, her brown hair tickling her mother's belly. Raizen, on the other hand, simply shrugged. "I could agree with that. If matched with the name Hibari, it would mean Skylark, I believe." He said rather matter-of-factly. "Skylarks are beautiful birds." He added as a supplemental, yet pointless statement.

"Kyouya it is, then." A name was finally branded on the unborn child. In five months, he would be born. In five months, they'll see the beautiful baby. Their little Kyouya.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVISITED: **June 5, 2012

As I said in the first chapter, this drabble collection has been around for a year already. I thought it was time to revisit the earlier chapters and give them an edit. "I'll Find Mine" has been done with the editing. "Magnolias" is being tackled already, though it will take a while since the re-writing will take a while. Clichés in the story must be fixed.

Old word count of this drabble was 534.

Anyway, I've re-read the previous reviews at least. It makes me smile to know that you guys are reviewing. Anyway, as I said. The real treat is you reading this. Reviews are just a bonus~

**Word Count: 767**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi. Amano-sensei does. All I own is some concepts, Suzuki, Sakura, and Raizen.**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 2: It is Mother, who holds her newborn.<em>

A C-section had to be performed to get that Kyouya out. Her contractions had affected his heart rate go down and if it went on for too long-he might've died. So a C-Section complete with a day later, Hibari Suzuki was resting in a hospital bed, dressed in an off-white hospital gown with fresh stitches on her belly, a flurry of cuss words in her mind at the ordeal she had just gone through. All that was forgotten when the nurse came to her, carrying something in her arms.

"Here is your newborn son ma'am. Your beautiful baby, Kyouya." The nurse said as she carefully placed the little bundle in Suzuki's open arms.

She happily took the baby, ignoring the pain of her C-Section as she looked down at her little Kyouya. She found it odd that they wrapped him in a yellow blanket instead of the traditional pale blue one but she paid no heed. He was a silent baby, a calm look on his face as it looked like he was in a beautiful slumber. That was all broken, though, when his father and older sister came rushing in, complete with 2 sets of grandparents.

They had all gathered around the mother and son duo, cooing madly and making weird squealing sounds. Suzuki paid them no mind as she simply just stared at the bundle in her arms, simply at awe with the beauty her baby had been gifted with. He had been born with her creamy white skin color. Of course, Raizen was tossed in as well since his hair was of the same shade of dark black-in small tufts of baby hair on the crown of his head. And when his eyes snapped open, she could only gasps as she looked right into them. The only thing she could say was that they were beautiful. In a sense, they were rainbow eyes. She doesn't know where Kyouya had inherited them, but they had Raizen's steel grey with a tiny hint of blue and purple in them. It was just so…!

Of course, the newest addition to the Hibari family demanded something.

They all thought he'd coo and smile and be happy like your cute normal baby being evil and attention hugging, but he did the polar opposite. He pouted. A few second later, he began to wail. He refused to calm down despite his mother already rocking him gently, singing him a small lullaby or even telling him to hush up lightly. Nothing worked. Not even when she tried to offer him food. He just won't stop!

Out of desperation, Suzuki finally exclaimed that: "Can everyone _please_ leave for a few moments so I can figure out what's wrong with him?" And they all hesitate before eventually getting up to leave the room, dragging Sakura with them so they could cuddle her instead. Only Raizen remained in the room with his wife and son.

Significantly, Kyouya's wails had calmed down a little. It had been reduced to sniffling, before eventually, hiccups. This surprised Raizen and Suzuki and Raizen, being perhaps the most trollish father he is, said it out loud. "Could it be that he hated the presence of too much people?" And on a whim, he calls back the grandparents in. When they had crowded themselves around the small baby, he began to cry again, and Raizen could merely laugh as he ushered the crowd back out. He returns after, settling himself by Suzuki's side and looking at the now calmed down infant.

"Looks like he hates crowds." He stated. Suzuki merely laughed and nodded. The baby narrowed his eyes down to slits and puffed his cheeks up, cheeks as red as apples. This simply made Suzuki laugh a little more as she lovingly caresses his cheeks, murmuring a little. "He thinks we're laughing at him." She merely said. Raizen merely nodded as he smiled at the red-cheeked baby before getting up and raising his arms up in defeat. "Well, I better let the others have a chance. I mean, I will get to hog up you and the baby later, when they go home and drag Sakura with them." He merely stated as he exited the room.

When the old couple came in and gathered around him. Kyouya merely glared at them, cheeks still red. When they got all noisy cooing at him, he started to cry once more, trying to tell them to keep quiet and in the only way he could express it.

Suzuki sighed. For a new born, he was already showing his dislike for crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

I fail. I forgot what you call the thing that you put the baby in that has wheels. So I just called it a baby trolley. And woot! I think everything's turning out okay, at this point. It's just drabble 1 that didn't come out as I had expected. Noirette means black hair in French. I think. I have finished up to drabble number 6 last night but...I won't give you the next one until tomorrow :) I won't stall you anymore. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi. All I own is the concept, Suzuki, Sakura, and Raizen.**

**Word Count: 616**

_Drabble 3: Mother Will Catch You, Shall You Fall_

Kyouya had learned how to stand up under Sakura's gaze. It just happened. Suzuki had picked up Sakura from pre-school, while giving Kyouya a quick stroll as he stared at her from his baby trolley. The moment she had placed her son in his crib, Sakura was too busy watching over him. Suzuki didn't know the exact details for she was in the kitchen, preparing lunch. It was just so sudden. Sakura just ran up to her and pulled on her apron, urging her to come to Hibari's crib. She was exclaiming excitedly about Kyouya standing up. The woman was shocked and laid the lunch she was preparing on the counter before rushing over to her baby's crib. No doubt, the young raven-haired boy was standing on both his legs, gripping the crib's sides for support. A big grin spread on Suzuki's face and she ran for the phone, dialing in Raizen's number quickly. She knew the surgeon would be on lunch break at this moment.

"Hello?"

"Raizen! Kyouya! He's standing up!" She exclaimed happily. Her husband laughed on the other side of the line before saying: "I'm proud of him." He stated. He couldn't even hide the smile in his voice. Suzuki snickered once before exchanging some I love you's and see you later's before hanging up. Hibari Kyouya was 8 months then. A month later, the skylark had learned to walk.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon. Sakura was playing in the back yard with her father while Suzuki remained inside, sipping tea by her son's crib. He was crawling around in his play area, narrowed eyes remaining disinterested with his toys. Suzuki always placed a protective kiddie barrier around that area, just to make sure Kyouya wouldn't crawl into the kitchen and endanger himself. Her brown eyes were watching him carefully as she drank her hot tea. He stopped crawling and sat down on his little bum, before he pushed himself to stand. He could stand for 5 minutes now, she noted. She laid down her cup on the table before taking in a deep sigh. She looked around the room, admiring it one more time despite living in this house for years.

Their house was furnished traditionally. They weren't following the modern trends. The only thing that was probably westernized in their whole house was the kitchen and the bathroom. Not that Suzuki was complaining; it suited Raizen's taste and it just gave Suzuki that feeling of home. Sakura was also used to this living. Kyouya was being raised in this traditional house too.

Suzuki glanced at her son again, and much to her surprise, he daringly lifted a leg-his left leg-up and drew it forward. His first step! "Raizen! Sakura! Kyouya's walking!" She exclaimed as she ran to the sliding door. Her husband and daughter quickly followed Suzuki to Kyouya's play center, just in time to see him take his second step. The young noirette was wobbly, but he tried to take a third and was successful. He took a fourth, but quickly toppled over after taking it. Suzuki caught him into her arms quickly, preventing her little boy from falling. He looked up at her, his steel blue eyes boring into hers. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. "It's okay, my boy, my little skylark. Just keep trying to walk, and the next thing you know, you'll be running all over the place." She said; her words of encouragement bringing her to smile at her boy's achievement. Although Kyouya doesn't seem to smile much, Suzuki could've sworn that she saw the shadow of a smile cross Kyouya's face as he continued to stare up at her.


	4. Chapter 4

It's an advanced happy birthday fic to Hibari. Eh, I wanted to make something a little more special, but I couldn't seem to write a short story about him decently. I might have to make one about Suzuki greeting Hibari again. Lol, did you notice that the word count gets larger as each drabble passes? It might stop at this point and get smaller. I don't know. I can't predict how much words I can write. All I'm sure of is I always go past 300 words. Also, the progress of "Mother Knows Best" has slowed down a bit to make way for "To The Shelter of Magnolias" It's nearly the Fifth of May, if you catch my drift.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi. Amano-sensei does. All I own is some concepts, Suzuki, Sakura, and Raizen. And no, I won't get tired putting the same disclaimer over and over again on all drabbles. Haha.**

**Word Count: 808**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 4: It is Mother who Bakes your First Cake<em>

It was May 5. She took the cake out of the oven before proceeding to the table where a giddy Sakura sat, spatula in hand and bowl filled with yellow frosting in the other. The spatula had a dollop of frosting, and the moment Suzuki had placed the cake on the table, Sakura more than happily started painting the cake yellow. Suzuki sweat dropped at the sight before taking at the living room. Raizen was lying on the couch with his arms placed protectively over Kyouya, who was lying on his stomach. Apparently, the both of them were peacefully asleep. A smile played on her face before heading back to Sakura. The top of the cake already had icing and Sakura was already working on the sides. The woman took advantage of the situation and started placing the red icing on the top, writing in her elegant Japanese, a simple, three-worded phrase. May 5 was an important date, after all.

Sakura had finished by the time Suzuki was done and was already sticking the chocolate fruits all over it, copying the exact sketch of the cake her mother had made. "Do you think baby brother could eat this?" Sakura asked out of curiosity, sticking a pineapple on the cake. "It looks really good!" She exclaimed with a squeal.

"Kyouya hasn't started teething yet. I don't think he can eat this. Maybe he can, in the next few months once he has started teething." Suzuki replied, now helping Sakura place the chocolate figures on the cake. They were done after a few minutes, and on cue, that's when Raizen yawned rather loudly and had probably placed Kyouya in his arms at that point. In the next moment, he had walked into the kitchen, Kyouya wide awake and glaring at everyone he sees. "He's a grumpy one." Raizen stated with a chuckle. Kyouya hands had griped his father's shirt in bunches, which will eventually cause creases in the fabric shall he tighten his grip.

"Is the cake ready yet?" He asked impatiently. "Dinner's already done and, well, y'know I just want to see him blow off the candle." He stated. Sakura giggled. "How could Kyouya blow the candle off? He's just a baby!" She exclaimed, hopping of her seat to pinch her brother's cheeks. Kyouya had given her a baby grunt of disapproval. "You're so cute!" She said through gritted teeth, tugging at her brother's now red cheeks. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her before removing his hands from his father's shirt to whack her face with all the force he could muster.

It didn't hurt much; it only felt as if Sakura was getting whacked softly with a hard pillow. Sakura merely laughed it off before bolting back to her chain by the island counter, climbed up her stool and sat there patiently. Her father followed suit, taking a seat on a different stool. He shifted Kyouya in his grasp, making sure he faced the cake. Suzuki had placed a candle on. It was singular. It was alone; a plain blue candle standing around the yellow and the colors of the fruits. She lit the wick up, ruffling Kyouya's hair in the process. "Happy birthday, Kyouya. My little skylark."

They don't sing; they just greet the little boy as he hated unnecessary noise. Raizen tilted Kyouya to the cake, to make him blow. He was confused on what to do, until Sakura started chanting him to blow. He tried to; the flames flickering a little but refusing to face away. His father laughed before pitching and blowing the flames off in one swift motion. "Happy birthday, little Kyouya." He stated with a warm smile on his face as he shifted Kyouya once more. One the grumpy one year old was facing him, he planted a kiss on his cheek and Kyouya cramped his eyes shut, his lips curved into a defined frown. When the man had pulled away, Kyouya puffed his cheeks, which had acquired a rosy tint. He just laughed his son's reaction off and kissed him on his other cheek. "You're too cute." He stated honestly. His attention began to focus on Suzuki as she started cutting the cake. Sakura had removed the candle quickly.

"CAAAAAKKKKEE!" She exclaimed excitedly, grabbing her platter and utensil. "Me first!" Sakura called out, claiming dibs. Suzuki did so, placing the first slice of the small cake on Sakura's plate. "If Kyouya had teeth, I would make him join us eat his birthday cake." She stated. When she glanced at Kyouya, she noted he was staring at something in the living room. When she took a quick glance at whatever it was, she suppressed a smirk.

Kyouya had been staring at the large yellow bird stuffed with a red ribbon tied around it; his parent's gift to him on his first year.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to cosplay Hibari this August! We're debating on whether I should cut my hair (since I'm a natural noirette) or buy a wig. Anyway, reviews would be appreciated~ Even flames are appreciated :D Who knows? You might be able to change the story line, lol. Enjoy! By the way, I won't release chapter 6 tomorrow. It's Hibari's birthday by the in my time so I'm releasing a birthday fic for him, entitled as "To the Shelter of Magnolias" It's not yet even half way through the song and it's 4,293 words excluding the lyrics. Just add 210 if you want to add the lyrics. That's a lot of words, ja? Well, I'll continue working.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi. Amano-sensei does. All I own are some concepts, Suzuki, Sakura, and Raizen.**

**Word Count: 610**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 5: Mother will Hear<em>

Hibari Kyouya, now adept at walking, followed his mother no matter where she went. He followed her to the laundry room, he tried to climb up the stairs when she went upstairs, gone into the kitchen, climbed down the porch to go to her. She would always notice him when he tugged at the hem of her shirt or dress or apron; she would notice him if she peeked from the corner of her eye. It wasn't too hard to miss him. Among the dark colored furniture, how could she missed the toddler dressed in yellow? Among the green of the grass, how could she miss the little Hibari with his glowing porcelain skin and beautiful steel blue eyes looking up at her with his usual frown? She'd pick him up and play with him, but only for a short while before putting him back down on the floor to continue with her task.

Hibari found it annoying that he had to stare at her to catch her attention or pull at her clothes. No, he needed to find another way to catch the much needed attention of his mother. So today, he decided to give it a try. "Mmmmmmm" He pouted, eyes narrowing since it still didn't seem to quite work. "Mmmaaaaaaaa" He frowned. Nope, looks like his mother wasn't looking down at him. "Maaaaaaaamaaaaaaa." He smirked evilly in triumph when his mother paused, and looked at him with wide eyes. "What did you say?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Mama." Kyouya repeated for his mother. At least now he had her attention.

Her jaw would've dropped when he called her mama. She grinned at him and attached the last clothes pin before ruffling his hair. "Are you hungry?" She asked. He shook his head, with his cheeks slightly pinkish and puffed up. "Are you sleepy?" He shook his head again. "You want to play with mama?" He gave a swift nod. Suzuki merely laughed a little before lifting Kyouya and placing him into the clothes hamper. She then carried him back into the house, and made her way into the laundry room, where she ditched the hamper and brought Hibari back into his play area. For the rest of the afternoon, she spent most of her time playing with Kyouya as Sakura did her homework.

Raizen was in his study, reading over documents. Kyouya was playing at the side with the big yellow bird stuff toy they had gotten him for his first birthday. Kyouya was actually just perched on it; his stomach was perched on the top of the bird's head, standing on his toes as he simply watched his father work. He was hungry; mama always fed him at this hour but she was out doing the grocery. So he decided to try the same trick on his father. Of course, he'll use a different word. "Lllllll" It was the same thing as his mother. He'll try to say it first, but this time it was easier. Slightly. "Llaaaarrrr." He gave it one last try. "Lllllaaarrrrrkk." Satisfied, he smirked again. "Lark." He stated out loud. It caused Raizen to drop his documents and paper on the table.

Raizen turned to face his smirking son. Suzuki was right. He was beginning to talk. What made Raizen's heart swell with joy was that Kyouya used a different word on him. That word was lark. "Say it again." "Lark." "Again." "Lark." "Are you hungry." Hibari nodded with a pout. Raizen nodded in understanding before picking his son up and bringing him to the kitchen. He was sure that his little Kyouya was going to be a smart boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Waaah. Sorry this had taken so long. I got caught up in gaiaonline and all that. Oh and, School will resume on June 6 for me and I'll...Well, I'll have Trigonometry to worry about. I'm sorry for being late again! you'll have a double chapter for the wait. Also, the Author's Note is important in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi. Amano-sensei does. All I own are some concepts, Suzuki, Sakura, and Raizen.**

**Word Count: 571**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 6: It is Mother who Brings you to School<em>

Suzuki held onto Kyouya's hand as they stepped into the premises of Namimori Kindergarten. It was Kyouya's first day and she saw to it that she would be the one to bring him to school. Instantly, she could feel him inching closer to her, grabbing onto her leg and hiding behind her. She expected him to be scared, but when Suzuki looked down to look, Kyouya was scowling and glaring at the same time. "Kyouya? What's wrong?"

"There's too many people."

"Expected. This is a school."

Kyouya only scowled some more. "I don't want to go. There's too many people. It will be noisy." Suzuki chuckled before going down on one knee to look at her son. She ruffled his soft dark hair as a sign of comfort. "My little Kyouya is so brave. He's not afraid of school."

"What is there afraid off, mama? It's just full of noisy, noisy people."

Suzuku could only laugh and Kyouya would just puff his cheeks up. "It's not funny, mama." "Yes, yes. Well, classes are about to begin. Promise you'll be a good boy despite all the noisy people?" Suzuki questioned, raising her pinky for a promise. Kyouya merely kept his cheeks puffed as he crossed his arms. A few moments passed until he sighed and entwined his little pinky with hers.

"I'll try." Kyouya merely said. Suzuki nodded at him with a smile in encouragement. Kyouya may hate crowds and noise, but he could at least try. She saw him off as he walked towards the school when the bells had rung. She lingered there for a few moments before eventually turning to leave.

"Is something wrong? Did Kyouya fall off the swing? Did he break his arm?" She questioned, bursting into the principals' office. She heaved a sigh of relief when Kyouya was seated there, unharmed with just a few scrapes and scratches. He had his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. "Mrs. Hibari, we are sorry to say but your Kyouya had allegedly punched each one of his classmates that was located in the classroom. The same fiasco occurred in the play ground, when he also punched all the other kids." The principal began. "I-I see. What does Kyouya have to say?"

"Mama, it was too noisy. I couldn't help it." He reasoned out.

"Kyouya, you promised."

"I only promised that I'll _try_."

Suzuki sighed and the principal did the same thing. "Whatever it is, Mrs. Hibari, I think it's best you bring Kyouya home for the day. Set him on a leash too. We can't have any more trouble." Suzuki nodded mutely before Kyouya hopped off the chair and ran right out. She merely chased after him before catching up.

"Do you want some ice cream, Kyou?" She questioned, scooping up Kyouya before he can run any further. The little boy could only keep his lips curved into a frown. "I don't want to go back. It's so noisy." Suzuki could only nod mutely. She could understand; there were many fiascos wherein Kyouya had gotten aggressive over crowds and noise. "Let's call it a day, then. I'll get you some ice cream." She told her little boy, planting a kiss on his soft, soft hair. He shifted in her arms, taking a more comfortable position. "Okay mama." He merely replied.

For his first day of school, Suzuki mused, Kyouya obviously showed signs of being a delinquent in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Released another one because I'm so late in updating D: Sorry again! I'm happy with the way I wrote this chapter but the ending is quite rushed; please forgive me for it.

Now this one's important: Since school is starting soon, I have to slow down the pace of Mother Knows Best. I'm not gonna stop it, but it may be only once a week. I'll have research, trigonometry, physics and other homeworks to do so...yeah, I'll be pretty busy. Not to mention it, it would be hectic since my school has a lot of events every year. Please forgive me if the pace slows down.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi. All I own are some concepts, Suzuki, Sakura, and Raizen.**

**Word count: 352**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 7: It is Mother who Heals<em>

"Mama,"

She turned to look at him. He had just come from school that day, and he…he looked hurt. He had his hand over his arm whose sleeve was pulled out. Immediately, his mother whipped out a first aid kit and knelt before him, removing his hand to reveal a big gash bleeding over his elbow. "Mama, it hurts." He told her, some tears springing from his eyes. She hushed him softly, brushing away his tears before opening the first aid kit. She got some alcohol and cotton; soaking the white puff in the substance.

"This will sting a bit, Kyouya." She tells him and begins dabbing the wound. He winces each time and tries to pull away, but she had his arm in her hand to keep him still. More tears spring but they are silent; he wasn't one to be noisy. She cleans his arm a little more, before taking him to the bath where she washes the dirt of with soap and the soot off his hair with some shampoo. She made sure to avoid that area, and he seemed to be avoiding the touch of water. After wards, she dries him up and dressed him before she applies another coat of alcohol over his wound. She places a bandage over it to make sure nothing more would happen to it.

.

.

.

By bedtime, Kyouya was on his bead, his pastel yellow pajamas camouflaging with his yellow sheets. He was fingering the bandage this time, wincing in pain every time he would move his elbow. Suzuki slipped into his room as per usual, before coaxing him to lie down. As she tucked him in, she couldn't help but notice that he couldn't stop fingering his bandages.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Only a little. Mama made it better."

She smiles soft and nods, before kissing his forehead. "That's good to know. _Aishteru._" She says as she kissed him on the forehead. "_Aishteru."_ He replied before snuggling deeper into his sheets and closing his eyes. He hears his mothers mother's footsteps as she exited the room before he falls into a slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter _is_ angsty. So expect some descriptive angst shrt coming your way. anyway, Hibari will syart being Hibari at this point and...I only updated now because I was swamped with homework. but overall, I LOVE PHYSICS. HURRHURR. Anyway...IT'S NEARLY DADDY'S DAY YO! So...I'll be working on a Mukuro fanfic for my dad ;D He watched KHR with me. Seriously. And he loved Mukuro so...it'll be about the Estraneo Famiglia...that's all there is ;D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kateikyoushi. Amano-Sensei does. All I own are some concepts, Suzuki, Sakura, and Raizen.**

**Word Count: 504**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 8: Mother will take the Hardest Blow<em>

Hibari Kyouya had just barely turned seven when it happened.

Raizen was being sent to Italy for a kidney transplant requested by a filthy rich man (Cavallone?). Sakura wanted to tag along to explore the world beyond her home (With Suzuki's approval). It had been a week; they only called in one to greet Hibari a happy birthday and sum up their whole trip over a loud speaker telephone. Two days later, it was all over the news.

Renowned Japanese Surgeon, Hibari Raizen, dead in a car accident with his 12 year-old daughter.

The Hibari's had instantly understood what had happened when he saw it all over the news. Kyouya made it out of his sadness and depression alive. His mother, did not. He could've guessed she had taken the largest blow, comprehending it in all the possible logic his seven year old mind can hack up. While his mother sulked all around the house all day, it was up to Kyouya had to do the laundry. It was up to him to clean the messes up, up to him to keep his room neat. He wanted to protest sometimes for her neglect, but chose against it. He had understood her state. He took it upon himself to take on all the chores, only pestering his mother to cook their meals. The meals weren't as delicious as they used to be, but Kyouya wouldn't say anything against it. Food should not be wasted; his father did not like wasted food. Besides, the food was just one thing to his mother. The way she sat by his father's desk and simply stared out the window was another thing. She's shower eat, change, sleep, but she spent most of her hours in his father's study, passing the day away by looking out the window. Kyouya knew it was useless to disturb her that much so he just pestered her to cook food. He'd pack his own lunch himself, and walk to school on his own. He was becoming _independent_. Considering his father had liked discipline and the law, he took it upon himself to make sure it was implemented.

Despite his small frame, Hibari Kyouya was growing a reputation for being a delinquent at such a young age. He beat up those who broke the rules his father obeyed and often told him him to follow; kept loyal to the town his father loved. He just beat them up with his bare fists, refusing to back down until he gets knocked out. Often, he'd come home with cuts and bruises and other wounds. Suzuki would patch them up with teary eyes. This had eventually become routine, then habit, and finally, character.

Five months after their death, Kyouya had entered his father's study in the evening after washing the dishes. He would coax his mother to bed. He coaxed her gently, trying to take care of her fragile state before Suzuki took both of his hands into hers and for the first time in months, she had acknowledged that he had existed. That he, her son, was still alive.

"_Be strong for me, Kyouya."_

Ever since she said those words, Hibari Kyouya stopped being Kyouya to the world. He began to be Hibari.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here's the rescued chapter 9 from my old computer...I still love that thing, so I'm still certainly gonna use it despite it's poopy state. Well, here we are. Drabble 9~ Reviews would be appreciated ;D Uhn...first chapter whose title isn't : "Mama Knows blahblah"? ...I think the 'T' Rating started in...chapter 6? Well, LUCKY.

And.... Well, you're just freakin' lucky I love you guys too much to swamp you with too much ANGST.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo. Amano-Sensei does. All I own is Suzuki and the concepts present here. Also, Raizen and Sakura.**

**Word Count: 365**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 9: Mother's Tonfas<em>

'_What a cute little sibling duo!'_

'_Hurt little Kyouya and I'll bite you!_

'_My, my, Sakura You say that all the time now a days, don't you?'_

"I'll bite you to death!" He hissed at the offender of Namimori, the silver of the metal glinting. It was Sakura's catch phrase, she had often threatened people with her usual _'I'll bite you!' _whenever they came close to her little brother, to Hibari Kyouya. She took it upon herself to defend him and now, here Kyouya stands, taking it upon himself t defend Namimori from harm. It was a mix; How Sakura wants to defend what she believes in and his father's love for Namimori. He stood proud against the big high schooler who posed a threat in the play ground. A small fragile-looking boy against a gruff teenager. Mothers would gossip, ad the other teenagers would be holding betting pools.

'_A carnivore is a strong group f animals because they eat meat. They kill other animals.'_

'_What's the opposite of it, papa?'_

'_It's called Herbivores, Kyouya. They eat greens and insects. They're quite weak.'_

"Herbivore" The young, eight year old Hibari Kyouya growled. He had these steels tonfas in his hands; they were quite heavy but he wasn't weak. How he got these were no secret. It came from a box in the attic he was rummaging through labelled as "Suzuki." It was his mother's. He found comfort in it, feeling that he could be strong for her if he used her old weapons back when she was a student. It was no secret within the town that Suzuki used to teach people how to wield the tonfas before she met Raizen after all...Kyouya wanted to give his mother strength by showing her that he could be safe while reminding her of her past days of glory a the best tonfa wielder Namimori used to have.

He was poised as he stuck the enemy the next moment, Suzuki's old grace with the tonfas also apparent in Kyouya.

In one glorious swipe of the tonfas, the opponent crashes down to the floor, a big, gruff high schooler showing defeat against a small boy.

Kyouya had become Hibari.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello darlings~ _I'm sleepy but here's drabble 10! It's already the near end of father's day here and I haven't finished that Mukuro fic for my daddy BL I have to get working before Daddy's day ends in 3 hours (Philippine Time). also, sorry for the sudden change of mood. We have to skip years already because I'm running out of things to write regarding Kyouya's childhood. I _can't_ exhaust my ideas for MKB if I want to finish up the whole lifeline of the story BL We're heading into the manga arc already so by chapter 11...we'll start seeing Tsuna and the gang. BTW...I cut my hair...HIBARI STYLE. HUZZAH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo. Amano-Sensei does. All I own at this point is Suzuki.**

**Word Count: 413**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 10: Mother will Agree<em>

It was another ordinary day for Hibari Suzuki. Kyouya was in school, and her tasks are done. So deciding to polish her tonfa skills a little, she rummaged through her box in the attic, searching for the silver metal. She longed for the feel of the cool metal on her skin, the adrenaline she possessed and her swift movements (although her swift movements is apparent in the way she can manage to clean her whole house in just half a day and be so squeaky clean about it). Only...

Where were her tonfas?

Panicking, she called her parents, called her old dojo, and called all those she used to spar with only to find out her tonfas hand been nowhere else but in the box. But they weren't there. She flips the whole attic upside down, and by the time Kyouya comes home, she doesn't greet him. She just cleans up the mess she had made in the attic.

"Mama," Kyouya called out, peeking through the ledge to see his mother fixing around the attic. "Mama," He called out gain, finally attracting her attention.

"Yes, Kyouya?"

"Mama, the metal needs polishing but I can't find the wax." He explained brandishing the long, thin, silver weapons he had. His mother gasped, and in one swift movement, she had snatched the tonfas right out of her son's hands. "These are my tonfas! Why are they with you?"

"When you were too depressed to mind me, mama, I was rummaging through your box."

She shook her head in disbelief. Kyouya could only understand why; he was eight ad a half. It was deemed inappropriate for children his age to wield weapons. "You don't even know how to use this properly." Suzuki explained, proceeding to keep them in her old box.

"Then teach me." Kyouya said, latching onto her legs. When Suzuki had looked down, he was frowning, his eyes slanted down in determination to be taught. She just stared at him for a long moment before sighing in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll teach you. I used to teach people the proper way of using this, anyway." She stated before handing him the tonfas again. Kyouya seemed to be happy; she could tell it by the way he had smirked. She ruffled his soft hair, as a sign of affection. Before she could ask him how school went, he had beaten her to it.

"You didn't answer my question, Mama. Where's the polishing wax for these?"


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT: I'M PUTTING THIS ON HIATUS. **It's pretty long for me already and it's about time I put it on a quick hiatus to review the first few chapters of the manga, work on the other stuff I'm planning (Especially on my KutoshitsujixKHR crossover. It's half way done and yet...I haven't added anything.), AND get more inspiration for this. I've reached a dead end on inspiration so...I'll take a quick break from writing our beloved Hibari and start outing my attention on my other fanfics. Mark your calendar, though, sweethearts. **We're gaoling drabble 12 to be up during MID-AUGUST '11. **We're doing a Tsuna perspective for this one because I CAN. Actually, no. I just can't think of a good POV from either Kyouya or Suzuki so...WE HAVE A TSUNA ONE! Sorry if Tsuna and Longchamp are OOC. I didn't have internet when I was writing this. BTW, Salonpass is a patch that relieves muscle pain/stress. Other wise known as a Medical Mint Patch.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own REBORN! Amano-Sensei does. All I own is Suzuki and some concepts.**

**WORD COUNT: 739**

* * *

><p>Drabble 11: Mother Heals Weirdoes<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi hated today. But when did he _not_ hate a single day? Because seriously, he always get late and ends up getting bitten to death. He thought he'd only get a beating from a certain Hibari Kyouya once a day but now...Longchamp just had to screw it up and get him another beating. So now, Tsuna came writhing to Shamal's office in just his boxers, begging on his hands and knees, asking for treatments. Shamal downright rejected them because he only wanted _girls _(SCREW THAT PERVERT) and could only offer them his all heavenly spit. Who _wanted_ to get spat on anyway? It's fine if you use your own spit on your own wounds but...no. Just...no.

So writhing on the floor in his boxers with all the bruises a single person cannot handle, Sawada Tsunayoshi was beginning to abandon all hope with the obnoxious Longchamp beside him to watch him die a slowly bruised death until-

"Shamal rejected you?"

When Tsuna craned his neck, he saw his new economics teacher. She was alright; she preferred being called Suzuki-sensei over the normal formalities their other teachers require and evidently refused to tell them her last name for her own personal reasons. Tsuna couldn't help to feel anything else besides being relieved. And that dorky Longchamp can finally die alone. "Come, I'll take the both of you to the office to get you patched up." Suzuki-san stated, helping both boys get up to their feet and leading them to the teacher's lounge.

.

.

Tsuna was technically glad a teacher like her existed. She was nice, and she patched up their wounds pretty nicely. "There we are." Suzuki-sensei said as she patted the last salonpass over Tsuna's bruise. She was done with the both of them and was already packing up her medical kit. "Thank you, Suzuki-sensei." Tsuna said for the 50th time ever since she had rescued them from pain. "It's not a problem." She replied." Now, let me just Kyou-san so you can report your case." She informed them , getting up to her feet. Immediately, Tsuna lets out a high-pitched HIIEEEE and began to protest, but Suzuki merely ignored the middle schooler and was out of the lounge. Tsuna knew his life was technically _over_. He found it funny though, that Suzuki-sensei called Hibari-san...well, _Kyou-san_. Everyone calls the head prefect Hibari. _Even the mayor._

So Tsuna, just praying his last few words and writing down his will in his mind, let his orangeish eyes wander around Suzuki's desk, looking at her random stacks of paperwork, books and bag. Also, the bag tag. That could tell him her last name.

So Tsuna merely leaned a little bit over to read the tag and read _Hibari Suzuki_. He merely sighed at her last name. Apparently, she was a Hiba-

_He then let out another high-pitched scream._

Inwardly, he was panicking. Apparently, his favorite teacher _was_ the scary head-prefect's mother and he didn't even notice the signs. Then he wanted to slap himself for being such a numbskull. She had dropped it a few times and he couldn't even _realize it. _OH MY GO-

"Kyou-san, Tsuna-kun seems to be having trouble now. When I saw him he was beaten up."

"Hn...Sawada?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Trouble-maker. I did it."

Tsuna was getting chills when he heard the mother and son duo conversing on the other end of the door. It was PANIC TIME. Immediately, he jumped up to his feet, ran all across the teacher's lounge, pulled open the closet and just hid in there. PERIOD. So he settled in there, skipping a few pieces to their conversation until he heard the door open.

"Odd. Tsuna was here a minute ago."

"Hn. Sawada was always a coward."

"Well, why'd you beat him up?"

"He was disrupting the peace."

Tsuna heard his teacher sigh, and he could only feel relieved to hear that at least _someone_ was normal from the Hibari family. But it struck him as odd. Hibari-san didn't look a thing like Suzuki-sensei. He figured he could stay cramped in the closet until Hibari-san goes away, and he felt relieved. He could just explain things to Suzuki-sensei and...OH MY GOD. LONGCHAMP.

"Ahahaha! Suzuki-sensei, Kyotkun, Tsunkyun went hiding in the closet. Ahahahaha!"

And finally, a high-pitched hie and he is discovered.

Thankfully, Suzuki-sensei was there to control Hibari-san or his life was _screwed_.

.

.

.

Oh and Longchamp...YOU'RE AN **IDIOT**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;; **Well, this is our last chapter...FOR NOW. When I get 12 up early, it'll surely alert you. When I get it up mid-August, it will also alert you. Anyway, enjoy your day!


	12. Chapter 12

Well, uh...so...here I am with the newest Mother Knows Best update which is two months late...still catching up on ideas, but they're certainly stacking up enough to last up to the time before the Varia Arc. I'm also gonna re-do drabbles. It's time I proof-read through and through. Only reason why I'm updating today is because I've got online classes. Only for today. Without further ado, drabble 12! It's still pretty rough but I was satisfied with it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kateikyoushi. Amano-Sensei does. The only thing I own is Hibari Suzuki and some concepts.**

**Word count: 566**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 12: Mother will Watch<em>

It was time wherein the festival begins. People would go around, looking at stalls and waiting patiently for the scenic sight of fireworks decorating the night sky with colored gun powder effects. Most would look forwards to having fun and taking in the deep scent of the humid summer air while others would take the chance to have a break and sleep until the display begins.

Hibari Kyouya, on the other hand, has a different idea. He'd go around collecting 5,000 yen from the various stalls for the sake of getting things repaired and keeping things orderly. Maybe he'd go watch the fireworks, if his mother would agree to come with him. It's been a while since she had last seen a display and shall she disagree...Kyouya wouldn't waste his time being alone while watching a useless display of pollutants being exploded into the night sky.

He arrived into the dining room all set. He was in a crisp button down, his black jeans, and a pair of loafers. His disciplinary armband was in it's usual place, clean with pride. He took a seat by the table and watched as his mother cooked breakfast, dressed in her usual faded yellow sundress.

"Here you go. Eat well. You have a day ahead of you." Suzuki said as she served Kyouya his meal. Her son had dug in as usual, eating quickly and making sure he didn't leave an speck of his food behind. It was silent as usual.

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"Watch the fireworks with me tonight." Kyouya said, trying to sound enthusiastic about it. The way it had come out though, was the exact opposite of his goal. It came out flat and lifeless; as if he was just forced to go. In truth, a part of him wanted to watch the fireworks.

His mother stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Kyouya, why don't you go and see it with your friends? Mama's a little too old and maybe you might not enjoy it with me." She said truthfully as she filled his glass with water. "You also don't sound as if you're willing to go. I'm not forcing you. You don't have to go." She added.

Now it was Kyouya's turn to shake his head. "I want to watch with you. I've left Kusakabe to take care of the night patrol."

"Oh now, Kyouya. Go and watch with Kusakabe."

"No. I want to watch with you because I want to." He blurted out involuntarily. Of course, he was rather secure saying that around his mother. After all, she deserved to know what he wanted. It was always simple things really; anything for his Namimori, his mother, and nothing that can bruise his pride. Simple wishes for an otherwise violent child. It forced his mother to nod silently at his confession.

When the day had passed and after his brawl with a group of thieves side by side with Sawada Tsunayoshi and his herbivores, Kyouya found himself in their backyard of their humble abode, sitting silently with a small table between them. The smell of warm tea and rice balls filled the air as they sit with their attention to the night sky as the colourful exploding gunpowder sent their shadows dancing behind them.

Although he was imagining a view from the shrine, Kyouya decided that watching with his mother was just enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I've really hit a menopause bump. **I really DON'T wanna end at Mother Knows Best at Chapter 13 since there's still SO MUCH to cover-as far as I know, only the future has been shown to you in "To the Shelter of Magnolias". There's still the uncovering of the truth behind the death of Kyouya's dad and such and basically, I still have a few more points in my agenda for this that needs to be tackled. We're already half-way through the story. I'll really try to update faster to compensate for the fact I haven't updated in almost half a year. Kyouya is OOC here and it's a pretty rushed chapter. If you're confused by the story line, the first part was talking about Kokuyo arc. The second part was probably the training arc before the Vongola ring battle, wherein Dino was asked to be Kyouya's tutor.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR. Amano-sensei does. All I own is Suzuki.**

**WORD COUNT: 904**

* * *

><p><em>Drabble 13: Mother's Pissed<em>

Suzuki first suspected that Kyouya may have been keeping something from her on those various occasions wherein sometime he'd return home from school completely battered and bruised and sometimes he'd disappear from days on end and return with more than a sprained ankle. She _didn't_ want to be a nosy mother for prodding him too much as she knew Kyouya valued his privacy, though sometimes she couldn't help but get all worried and...well...nosy. During one event with the mysterious amount of boys getting beaten up and returning with their teeth lacking, Mrs. Hibari was _certainly_ worried when Kyouya had disappeared and re-appeared in a hospital days after. To the boot, he now had a bird with him as well.

Suzuki could still bear the presence of Hibird as he was cute puffy little thing and she'd often tease her little Kyouya for not being able to get over his little love for that pillow she and her late husband had given him for his first birthday. She's often joke finding it in his underwear drawer and it actually surprises her every time when Kyouya would profusely deny such claims and kept on reassuring her the sutfedftoy was actually _still_ on his bed.

Functioning as Hibird's bed, of course.

Al the more she'd laugh and him and pat his head like she used to and Kyouya would merely growl, but he never really dared raised a finger against her.

Now, what was our topic again? Oh yes.

The second time Kyouya disappeared without a trace...he was gone for _weeks_. Suzuki wanted to tear her hair out when she had finally gone practically nuts searching for her son. Even Hibird was out of calling range! All the more to go crazy! Most of their neighbours had sworn that she _would've_ screamed bloody murder and simply burned the whole neighbourhood down if he hadn't finally reappeared unharmed. Thing is, now she's screaming _"BLOODY HELL" _and is practically getting ready to launch grenade that would probably explode any minute now. And probably destroy the whole of Namimori. Not just their neighbourhood.

What Kyouya did to get his mother angrier?

He returned with a _man. _He returned with a man she did not even know. And that proceed to a screaming banshee mother opening the door breathing fire through her nostrils with a newspaper rolled up in her hand as she proceeded to whack Dino with it, a flurry of cursing and threats escaping her mouth as Romario came rushing in to attempt to rescue his boss from, say, death by newspaper. Kyouya was cruel as well as he simply watched the blond mafia boss get beaten up by his own mother with a simple newspaper with a _smirk_. What a sadist. Of course, the said smirk faded away when his mother finally shut the door once the blond was gone from view and proceeded to glaring at him.

Hibari Kyouya was definitely not afraid to stand up for his own but seeing his mother angry...well, he may be called as the most fearsome man on earth, but he too could be scared of his own mother. Not that he'd admit to it. He's not really scared of Suzuki but...she still managed to get his skin crawling a little bit.

"First, you disappear for a few days and reappear in a hospital with a few fractures. Now you disappear for weeks on end and return with a man. A _man_. Hibari Kyouya, I demand an explanation."

She had all that hate flaming in her eyes and Kyouya absolutely did not wish to lie to his mother. In fact, lying to her would be the last thing on his mind. He may be the toughest and most blood-thirsty man in the whole of Japan, but surely he'd still value his mother, would he not? And so, he decides to seat her in the living room, settling her in and even serving her some tea made by himself to at least soothe her mood a little. After tending to that, the ravenette sat across his mother, legs crossed and hands on lap, eyes cast down at the table.

How should he tell her? Surely, he would've been straight to the point but this was the _mafia_. His mother could very well be in danger if he told her.

"I can't tell you the truth, mother." He began, finally looking up to meet her eyes.

"And why not?"

"It's hard to tell you right now. Kyouya told her. He watched her for a few minutes. Suzuki was still during that time, simply staring at her cup of tea with the hate still flaming in her eyes and she contemplated on the matter. Kyouya somehow hoped she'd accept it, though his patience was wearing thin.

Sighing, he proceeded to get up. It was apparent his mother had not listened. And as he turned to head for his room, he heard what she had said clearly.

"I'm disappointed in you right now, Kyouya."

And it stung him, making him want to cry. He knew he was strong, though Kyouya knew that hearing those from his mother was probably enough to make him cry. He doesn't face her, but he replies.

"I understand."

And he walks away, heading towards his own room, leaving his mother to sit in the living room with a steaming cup of tea and a question that had been left hanging.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! This is NothingICanSay.**

**Well, as a word of disappointment, this isn't the chapter to this story. But fear not, I will eventually update Mother Knows Best, Before the Wind Became the Storm, and Stormy Eyes. I've already decided to scrap Havishanta, Steps to Love, and Perfect Illusions. I will be rewriting To the Shelter of Magnolias and I'll Find Mine. **

**For the meantime, I am working on two Hetalia drabble sets as well. I'm not serious enough for a long term novel (my apologies) since I prefer to keep things short, and related and sometimes I don't really live up to it. I can't make any promises on when I'll be updating the KHR fics, but they certainly will. Before 2014 ends, at least.**


End file.
